All's Fair in Love and War
by Anthropologicality
Summary: Sam and Freddie are paired up for an assignment in which they must roleplay characters from the Civil War. Sam must hide her feelings the whole time, but what will come out? Seddie
1. Sam Sure Hides a Lot of Things

_This is based off a part of iDon't Understand This Feeling, one of my other iCarly stories. In the last two or three chapters it's mentioned that Sam and Freddie are paired up for an assignment on the Civil War, so I had to write this. Thanks to abracadabra94 for the title!_

**Sam Sure Hides a Lot of Things**

Sam Puckett sat in her third-period history class, having actually gotten there on time for once. She'd had nothing better to do, and she was currently trying to think of ways to prank the teacher and absentmindedly chewing on a piece of bacon.

More kids piled in, and Freddie Benson slid into the seat next to her. She glanced at him and they gave each other quick smiles. This was the only class they had together, and she secretly liked that he sat next to her every day.

Then the teacher, Mr. Kane, walked in carrying a stack of papers and a large bag. Most people settled down immediately when he put everything on his desk. He turned to face the class. "Since you've all been doing so well on the Civil War unit, I've decided to let you do a project." He began to walk around the room, handing out a paper to everybody. "You will be paired up, and together you must create characters that would have lived during Civil War times. You must make a short movie, between ten to thirty minutes long. For anybody who doesn't have their own video camera, I have ones up here you can borrow—and you get to keep it for as long as the assignment lasts, but you can't do anything with it other than the movie."

He began to read names off a list. "Sarah Hart and John Smith, you will be partners…Jeremy Gilbert and Anna Belle…Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne…Charlie Landers and Emma Lau…Raven Madison and Alexander Sterling…Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson." Sam's heart stopped when she heard that. _Freddie? _How on earth was she going to work with him and not let her feelings show? She had enough to worry about doing iCarly with him!

To distract herself, she stared at the paper she'd been given.

**CIVIL WAR ROLEPLAY**

**You Must:  
A. Create and dress up authentically  
like characters from Civil War times.  
B. Both partners have to be in it, and  
if you'd like friends can join in.  
C. Write an original script and one partner  
must direct a video of the performance,  
while also acting in it.**

**YOU WILL BE GRADED ON:  
1. Authenticity of Costumes and Speech  
2. Creation of Original Characters  
****3. Typed-Up Copy of Script**

Sam grimaced. Oh, well, she acted all the time, once a week. This should be easy—she might even get an A for the second time in her life. And as much as she hated to say it, Freddie was actually really good with all the techie stuff he did for iCarly. The three of them could write the script together, and…this would be a breeze! She was actually almost looking _forward _to this video.

Something else she'd never admit: as much as she hated history and every other school subject, she'd always liked the Civil War. She loved the clothes from back then—and clothes weren't something she cared much about.

Sam kept a lot of secrets, didn't she?

And it wasn't like she wanted to, but she didn't have much of a choice. What would people do if they knew she liked Freddie, or the Civil War? It would tear her to pieces—she _hated _being made fun of.

Freddie's voice jolted her back to reality. "Sam, you should be the main character, and maybe Carly and Spencer could be supporting cast," he suggested. "And Gibby."

"Can my name still be Sam? I don't want to learn a different name."

He thought about it for a second. "No, but you can be Samantha."

She clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes, but agreed. As long as she didn't have to be "Primrose" or something. As much as she hated her full name, it was better than that any day.

Yes, it seemed like this assignment just might be fun.

**Well, here it is. This assignment for some reason seems like something my Social Studies teacher from last year, Mrs. Perry, would give out. Mr. Kane's the name of my teacher this year, but he's not all boring like this one. He's hilarious and actually pretty cool.**

**The names read off, if you didn't guess, are from other TV shows and books. What they're from, in order: the book **_**I Am Number Four **_**by Pittacus Lore, The Vampire Diaries (I just made up Anna's last name), **_**The Hunger Games **_**by Suzanne Collins, Aaron Stone, and the **_**Vampire Kisses **_**series by Ellen Schreiber.**


	2. Love Story, Starring Sam and Freddie

**Love Story, Starring Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson**

'So, what should our script be about?" Freddie asked Sam. He sat on the edge of his bed while she lay down on it. She shrugged, too interested in the Rubik's Cube she was playing with. In his head, Freddie was secretly trying to figure out how long it would take her to fling it across the room in anger.

At that moment Carly entered Freddie's bedroom. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked, sitting down near them in Freddie's computer chair.

"Trying to come up with an idea for our stupid history script," Sam told her distractedly, staring intensely at the Rubik's Cube. "Stupid cube!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"How about a love story?" Carly suggested, and both the others missed the mischievous grin on her face. Sam froze, but quickly tried to cover it by pretending to be even more interested in her Cube.

A _love story_? Starring her and Freddie? No _way _that was going to happen.

"Sounds good," Freddie decided, looking over at Sam. "Sam?"

She glanced up and said without knowing what she was saying, "Yeah, okay, sure." And instantly regretted it. _Get a hold of yourself, Puckett_, she chided herself.

"Okay, great," said Freddie. "Do you still want to be Samantha?"

"Yeah." She'd almost picked something else, but had decided against it.

"Then I should keep it close to my real name, too. I'll be Frederick." Sam snorted.

"What?"

"Frederick," she responded, smirking. That got them arguing, causing Carly to leave in annoyance. And Sam to finally throw the Rubik's Cube across the room, where on its way it nearly hit Freddie in the head.

When they finally weren't arguing—Freddie had remembered what they were supposed to be doing and had yelled "Stop!"; miraculously, Sam had listened—he dug out a new paper given to them earlier that day of Civil War slang terms.

**Chief cook and bottle washer (the boss, person capable of doing many things)**

**Sheet iron crackers (hardtack)**

**Sardine box (cap box)**

**Bread basket (stomach)**

**Greenbacks (Union paper currency)**

**Graybacks (Southern soldiers, lice)**

**Fit to be tied (angry)**

**Horse sense (common sense)**

**Top Rail #1 (the best, first class)**

**Hunkey Dorey (okay, good)**

**Snug as a bug (comfortable, cozy)**

**Sawbones (surgeon)**

**Skedaddle (run, scatter, retreat)**

**Hornets (bullets)**

**Bully (hurrah! yeah!)**

**Possum (a buddy)**

**Fit as a fiddle (in good shape, healthy)**

**Uppity (conceited)**

**Scarce as hen's teeth (rare or scarce)**

**Grab a root (have dinner, potato)**

**Hard case (tough)**

**Hard knocks (beaten up)**

**Been through the mill (endured a lot)**

**Played out (worn out)**

**Toeing the Mark (obeying orders)**

**Jonah (someone thought to bring bad luck)**

**Goobers (peanuts)**

**Sunday soldiers, kid glove boys, parlor soldiers (insulting words for soldiers)**

**Fresh fish (raw recruits)**

**Whipped (beaten)**

"That Jonah one's sure true," Sam growled angrily, remembering her horrible no-good try-to-cheat-on-her-with-her-best-friend ex-boyfriend. She'd been blind, naïve, and stupid, and she regretted it. But she felt slightly better knowing she'd come to her senses fairly quickly and gave him what he deserved.

Freddie saw the pain in her eyes from thinking of Jonah, and he felt terrible. "We won't use that one," he said, drawing a box around it and coloring it in with black pen so she wouldn't have to think about it. They didn't have to use them all.

She leaned over and looked at the list. "We're _not _using 'possum' either. Or 'goobers.' "

"All right." This time he simply put a line through the two words. Best not to argue with her—he agreed with her anyway.

Freddie got up and grabbed his laptop from where it was charging. He exited out of WolfQuest, his new favorite game (his wolf was named Liwanu, meaning "growl of a bear") and opened up a new Microsoft Word document.

He began typing as they talked and the story began to unfold…

**So it's been a while, and I'm sorry. And I give you a short chapter. I'm a horrible person, I know. I got the list of words from last year's Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Perry, and waiting for her to get it for me was partly why it took so long.**

**You guys should definitely try WolfQuest. When we got our laptops from school this year, that was on there and everybody instantly tried it. Most people like it, and we play all the time. I was playing multiplayer with some of my friends today—that's awesome! I beat the game, and my wolf was a pretty gray female named Tahkaya (Tah-kye-ah). My mate's Liwanu, and I have four puppies: Shakiti, Soyala, Akecheta, and Kosumi. It's so much fun!**

**Review please?**


	3. Sam's Not So Brilliant Plan

**Sam's Not-So-Brilliant Plan**

_Sam's POV_

_I can't believe Carly suggested for us to do a freaking **love story**, _I thought, fuming. I was walking home from school, _Remedy_ by Seether playing through my earbuds. I was in the mood for alternative rock; loud music to match my angry mood. _What's wrong with her? Does she think she knows something?_

Because there most definitely was nothing to know. Whatever Carly thought, I would make sure to find out what it was.

By the time both _Remedy_ and Crossfade's _Cold_ finished, I'd thought of and thought out my plan, and as soon as I got to Carly's later it would be set in motion.

XXX

"Hey, Carls," I said, sauntering through the door. Carly was in the kitchen making some sort of food on the stove. I planned on taking some.

Carly looked up. "Hey."

"Soo…" I began, dragging out the word, "Freddie and I decided that we want you to be in our history video."

"Really? Oh my God!" Carly gushed happily.

"But…"

"But what? I don't like where this is going," Carly fretted.

"Since we're doing a love story, _you_ need a guy too, right? And, well, we promised Gibby a role…"

"_Sam!_" shrieked Carly. "I don't want to do it if I have to be with _Gibby!_"

"Too late, I already told Gibby _and_ Freddie you were doing it," I gloated. Okay, so that wasn't exactly true, but hey, I'm a liar. We really had told Gibby he could be in it, though. _We_ meaning Freddie.

Carly glared at me angrily, and I just stood there, smiling like an devilishly. "We can't break Gibby's poor widdle heart," I added in a baby voice with mock sympathy, grabbing a spoon and stealing some of my brunette friend's macaroni. "Sam, why would you do that?" whined Carly.

"Do what? Take your macaroni?" I retorted, playing dumb. "When have I ever not taken your food?"

"No, make me be in your thing with Gibby!" she explained way too patiently. I'm surprised she puts up with me sometimes. Now, an excuse…why did I not think of one before?

"Because you gave Freddie the idea for making us do a freaking love story!" I blurted. _Oops._

Carly's face fell. "I thought you'd be happy about that."

"Why on earth would I be _happy_ about doing a love story with that nub?" I exclaimed, flinging out my right arm.

I got a Look from Carly in response. "Sam." I stared at her like she was crazy—which, really, she is. "Come on! It's obvious you like him."

"Oh, what do you know?" was my oh-so-clever answer. And I hope you got that sarcasm right there.

"More than you think," was Carly's quick quip. I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrows, challenging her to say more. She held her ground pretty well.

In the end, I succumbed. "All right, when'd you figure it out?" _I'll never forgive myself for that_, I cursed myself.

"When I asked you and Freddie if you liked the kiss and neither of you answered. You looked more uncomfortable than he did, though, so after that I watched more closely. I can tell by the way you pick on him all the time—it's only because you like him. I wasn't completely sure, but now I am."

"Fine, I do. Ever since we kissed. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Carly chirped happily.

"Don't tell him, okay?"

"I won't!"

So that didn't go as planned. That girl's too smart for her own good. Now she knows I like Freddie, the one thing I would never tell anybody. She knows almost all of my other secrets, but I'd been hoping to keep this one just that—a secret. She's very perspicacious—that's a word I learned while I was going through the dictionary looking for new insults to use on Ms. Briggs. It means "Having keen mental perception and understanding." I liked it for some reason, so I remembered it. Now I kind of wished I hadn't.

I trusted her enough, though, that I knew she wouldn't tell Freddie. Not unless he figured it out, and for a dork he was way too stupid to do that.

Speaking of Freddie, it's time for me to go to his place so we can work on the video. Or rather, _he_ can work while I lie on his bed. I'm not doing anything until we actually start filming.

XXX

"Do you think Frederick and Samantha should just be meeting now, or should they have known at least who the other one is for a while?" Freddie asked me later in attempt to include me in the process of writing the script.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on his pillow. "They should have been best friends," I decided. "One of them likes the other, but that one is in love with somebody else." Thankfully, Freddie was too ignorant to realize I was describing our lives. Besides, it would make a good story, and they say you should write about what you know, right?

"Yeah!" Freddie said enthusiastically. "That's a great idea. And what if the third person was their other best friend?" Oh my God, he's an idiot. "That way, Samantha won't ever be able to tell her real feelings in fear of hurting either of her friends, or because she knows there's just no chance," he elaborated when I didn't respond.

"Sure," I agreed, deadpan. This was getting a little too weird. Then my eyes shot open. "Wait, why do you assume _Samantha's_ the one pining over somebody? That's pretty sexist of you, dishrag!"

Freddie's eyes widened and he immediately began trying to backtrack.

"Oh, well, you know, I just figured that, uh, it would make more _sense_ for Samantha to like Frederick than for him to like her," he stammered.

"What makes you say that?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Well, the other two people in the video are Carly and Gibby, right?" Slowly, I nodded. He continued, a little bit bolder now. "I figured you didn't want to pretend to be in love with Gibby." Alright, he'd saved himself…for now.

**Gah, this took a while. And yet I still don't like it. Also, the last part (where Sam & Freddie are working on the project) was written at 4 am, so it's probably no good. I had about two or three versions of this in my head, but this is the one that finally made it onto paper (so to speak).**

**On another note, why am I so stuck on Sam liking alternative rock-type music? She's listened to Three Days Grace in my other fic, now Seether and Crossfade…_why?_**

**Review please? I don't usually ask but they're always appreciated!**


	4. It Can't Be Possible, Can It?

**It Can't Be Possible…Can It?**

_Carly's POV_

I knew it. Sam and Freddie are so perfect for each other, and I think she's pretty close to being in love with him if she isn't already.

Now, I promised myself I wouldn't meddle with them. They have a unique relationship that needs to develop on its own. I already did enough by suggesting their little history project be a love story between them. No more than that, I swear. Unless, of course, they're just way too stubborn. Which they usually are.

But no, I have enough self-control that I _won't_ meddle…at least for now.

XXX

I awoke the next morning in the still-new room Spencer had made for me. I smiled; after all this time, I could never quite get over that he'd done that. Yawning, I stretched and shoved back the blankets, and on my way to the door, I tripped.

A small shriek came out of my mouth before the _oof_ as I landed. Turning around to see what I tripped over, I saw a blond-headed body curled up on my floor with a pillow. I grabbed another and threw it at her.

"Hey!" she cried, jolting awake instantly. She grabbed the pillow and raised it, preparing to launch it, then lowered her arm. "Oh, hey Carls."

"Good morning to you too," I said sarcastically. "What are you doing in my room? I thought you went home last night."

"I was going to, but I fell asleep at Freddie's while we were working on that stupid Civil War project and when I woke up I just came here," Sam explained lazily.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Oh, Sam." What was I going to do with her?

She flipped herself over and used her arms to push herself up so that she was on her hands and knees. "What do you guys got for food?" she asked.

"I don't know, go find out." She considered, then shrugged slightly and left the room. I wrapped my purple fleece robe around myself and followed her. When I got downstairs, she already had a ham out of the fridge and was tearing into it.

"Ham for breakfast?" I questioned.

"Uh, _yeah,_" she responded in a _"duh"_ sort of way. "Ham can be for any meal. It's a fact of life. Want some?"

I just fixed a bowl of cereal.

_Freddie's POV_

Wow, I can't believe I was stupid enough to say that to Sam last night. I'd been lucky enough to come up with a quick cover for myself, but what would happen next time when I didn't? Was it possible that I had…_feelings_…for Sam?

No. No, it wasn't possible, I told myself. Carly. Carly was who I loved, I couldn't like Sam! Crazy talk.

She'd looked so angelic and peaceful when she fell asleep last night…I hadn't have the heart to wake her up or move her. I'd let her lie there, on my bed, and had taken the floor. I was used to sleeping on the floor anyway, so it didn't make much difference to me. When I woke up, she was gone.

I dragged myself out of bed and dressed, and headed next door to the Shays'.

Sam, predictably, was there, propping herself by the elbows on the counter, eating a large ham. I guaranteed it would be nothing but bones within the next few minutes. She was clad in pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt, and her hair was a mess.

She was beautiful.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

She glanced up when I entered, and then focused her attention back on her meat. "I'm almost done with our script," I informed her, approaching the counter. "Only a few lines left, and you're going to help me."

She groaned. "Why? Haven't I done enough work?"

"No, not at all! You've done almost _nothing!_"

"Yeah, what's your point?" she asked. Blonde-headed demon.

"My _point,_" I said, overly patiently, "is that you're going to help me with the last few lines of what's supposed to be _our_ script."

She tilted her head, glared at me, stuffed ham in her mouth.

"So…where's Carly?" I asked after a moment.

"She went to the store, she'll be back in a little while," was Sam's response, sounding disgusted that I would even bother to ask that.

At that moment Spencer entered the living room. "Hey, you guys gonna be okay alone till Carly gets home?"

"Yeah, where—" I began.

"Are you going?" Sam finished for me.

"Well, I was at Galini's, and I met this Russian girl, and she speaks English but with her accent I can only understand half of what she says!" he told us excitedly. "But she's really cute!"

I rolled my eyes. "Have fun." He really liked foreign girls.

"Tomorrow we film," I told Sam. Her shoulders slumped.

**So it's been a while, huh? Even longer for my other fics. But currently, my best friend's birthday is December 17 and I have to finish her birthday oneshot before then, so that's my top priority right now. Plus, I've written a couple of other oneshots, and I've been pretty busy with school and everything.**

**Yes, I know Spencer's thing sounds similar to iSell Penny Tees with the Uzbekistan girl.**

**Review? Please? :D And now for a Random Quote:**

_Don't depend on others to give you strength.  
__Find it within yourself._

_-Maximum Ride_


	5. History Repeating

**IMPORTANT:**

**A/N: In their story, I had their characters live in Virginia, since Washington didn't exist during the Civil War. No, I'm not from Virginia, nor have I ever been there. Also, the following chapter does jump around a lot; that's because I only put some "scenes," mainly the important ones. Not even I know what happens in between, because I didn't feel like thinking of it. Once I'm telling the story of their movie, I'll use their character's names—that is, Frederick, Samantha, and so on, instead of Sam, Freddie, Carly. (There's a thingy below the title that tells who's who.) That way I can write what **_**those**_** characters are thinking and feeling; **_italics_ **will be what Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby are feeling/thinking. I hope this isn't too confusing. The symbol =[]= will symbolize real time to filming, and back.**

* * *

**This Is What Happens When History Repeats Itself**

**CAST:**

**Samantha Phillips: Sam Puckett  
****Frederick Young: Freddie Benson  
****Katerina Petrova: Carly Shay  
****Henry Moore: Gibby Gibson**

"Alright, we'll start with Scene One," Freddie informed Gibby. They were in Seattle Park for filming. "Where are Carly and Sam?" Grumbling at Sam's usual tardiness, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carly's number.

"We're finishing with Sam!" Carly told him when she answered. "We'll be there in a minute." It was a short walk, just down the road, from Bushwell Plaza to Seattle Park.

A few minutes later, the girls did appear at the entrance to the park. And Freddie was stunned.

Carly, in her elaborate purple dress with her loose and curled, was beautiful, no doubt about that. But Sam, in her simpler green dress and her hair half-up, was _gorgeous._ Wendy, Makeup Artist, Hairdresser, and Costume Designer (or simply Stylist, as she liked), had certainly done an amazing job with both of them. He'd have to make sure to tell her that.

He found himself at a loss for words. "Uh…" he managed, his eyes bulging out.

"Hey Freddie," said Carly, at the same time Sam snapped, "Stop drooling, you nub!" That shook him back to reality.

"Ready for the scene?" he asked. "Too bad, get over there." He shoved them to where they would be in view of the camera.

"In five, four, three, two…"

=[]=

_Virginia, 1864_

Samantha and Katerina were talking and laughing, sitting on a bench under a tree in a park. Frederick approached them, looking solemn.

"Is something wrong, Frederick?" Katerina inquired worriedly.

Frederick held up a piece of paper. "I've been called out to war. As the oldest son, I must go."

"What?" Samantha burst out, staring at the letter in Frederick's hand sadly. The other two looked at her, and her gaze flicked from the letter, to Frederick, to Katerina, and back again. Not having a good cover for herself, she stayed silent.

"And that's not all. I talked to Henry on my way here, and he has been called out as well."

"Oh, well I guess that's better. At least you'll be fighting together," Katerina sympathized.

Frederick shook his head. "Actually, no, we're not. I'm fighting for the Union. He'll be with the South."

Samantha wrinkled her nose. "The North? Why would you even consider joining those Yankee Sunday soldiers? Slavery's good—good for us, good for them. If we hadn't brought the niggers here, they'd still be in Africa, living like savages. Here, they have culture. Besides, our entire way of life requires the work of those _blacks_." She spat the word. "The South needs our slaves."

"Is it really _right_, though? I mean, negroes are people too. Should we really be treating them so cruelly?" Frederick responded. "I'm fighting with the Yankees."

Henry approached then, and, having heard Frederick's last comment, he added, "I just say, Virginia's my home, I'll fight for it."

XXX

"Katerina, I'll miss you so much," Frederick said, pulling her into a hug. He held her tight.

"Frederick, you can let go now," Katerina prodded after a moment.

"Oh, right," Frederick mumbled, withdrawing his arms and bringing them to his side. "I love you," he added hopefully.

She smiled warmly. "I told you, Frederick, I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry."

"I'll miss you, too, Samantha," he said quickly, turning to the other girl. He embraced her. '_He's lucky this is scripted, or he'd never get away with this,' Sam thought._ Henry took Frederick's place hugging Katerina goodbye.

_Freddie actually enjoyed hugging Sam. What was wrong with him?_ "Good luck," Samantha murmured. She pulled away from the hug and looked up at him, concern filling her blue eyes. "Be careful." Frederick blinked back at her. "I will," he said.

'_Where'd that come from?' Sam asked herself. 'That wasn't scripted! What was I thinking?' She quickly averted her eyes, staring at the ground._ Henry gave her a hug next.

"It's going to be so weird, not seeing you every day," Henry said sadly. "You'll write to us?"

"Of course!" both girls said together.

All four of them pulled together in a group hug, and when they separated, Katerina had tears in her eyes. "Goodbye," she cried, flinging her arms back around the boys. "May the blessed Lord be with you at all times. I pray you will both come home safely."

XXX

"Samantha?" Katerina called, heading up to her best friend's bedchambers. She heard faint sobbing. "Samantha? Is something wrong?"

"No," Samantha choked when Katerina arrived in the room. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Everything's just hunkey dorey."

But Katerina saw right through her. "Then why are you crying?" she demanded. "If there's one person I know who doesn't cry often, it's you. Come on, tell me!"

Samantha surrendered. "They're gone," she said quietly. "_He's_ gone. They might never come back."

Staring into the blond girl's eyes, Katerina came to a realization. "You love him, don't you?" she asked softly. "That could be the only reason you were crying. It takes so much to make you cry." She sat on the bed next to Samantha and wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. Samantha closed her eyes, trying hard to stop sobbing. She _hated_ tears.

She never really gave Katerina an answer, but the silence was all the answer Katerina needed.

"It'll be okay," she said, rubbing Samantha's back. "We need to believe and trust in the Lord they will come back safely. I feel the same way about Henry that you do about Frederick."

Samantha sat back and stared at her, shocked. "You _do_?" she asked incredulously. "Henry?"

Katerina gave a small smile. "Yes. I never realized it until he left, but yes, I do."

"Then I reckon we're both going to be old maids," Sam commented slyly. Katerina laughed.

"Yes, I reckon so."

XXX

Frederick and Henry successfully completed their quicker-than-normal training and were sent off to war.

"This is it," Henry said, turning to face his lifelong friend.

"It is," Frederick agreed solemnly, nodding. Both boys embraced each other again, one last farewell before possibly never seeing each other alive again.

XXX

One night, Frederick lay on his cot in the barracks. He stared at the one thing he had brought with him from home, a locket that he usually kept in his pocket or around his neck. One side held a picture of Katerina, the other of Samantha.

Whereas he usually would gaze at Katerina's photograph, he found his eyes keep traveling over to Samantha's. _And that wasn't just Frederick; that was Freddie too._

"Do I really love Samantha, not Katerina?" he said to himself. A soldier in a nearby cot told him to be quiet.

_And was it actually Sam he liked, not Carly?_

XXX

1865—the war was over, and Katerina's prayers must have worked, because both boys did return home safely. They had only been fighting for a year. They were able to return home as friends, as brothers, instead of enemies as they had been forced to become for the past year thanks to that cruel war.

Frederick had figured out something very important in his life. He truly did love Samantha, and would tell her as soon as he saw her again. _Freddie, too, had realized the same about Sam. How could he have thought he loved Carly all these years when he had an amazing blonde-headed demon right there?_

The second he saw her, he locked Sam in a tight embrace, as if he would never let her go. "You look so beautiful," he said. "And I've realized something—I love you, Samantha. Not Katerina."

Samantha's eyes widened. "What?"

A grin grew on his face. "I love you," he repeated. And then, he crashed his lips down onto hers. _And that definitely wasn't scripted. But neither was calling her beautiful—that had been Freddie's true opinion. Frederick's confession, in a way, was also Freddie's own. But he needed to let Sam know that._

_Sam was shocked. She did the best she could to pretend like she knew this was going to happen. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands slid around her waist. Memories came flooding back, of that fateful night on the fire escape. Not that they'd ever left her mind._

_And she actually enjoyed it._

Next to them, Katerina had kissed Henry as well. He had lifted her up so both her feet were off the ground.

"I love you, too," Samantha told Frederick.

=[]=

"Glad that's over," Sam sighed. "I can finally get out of this damn corset!" She ran upstairs as fast as she possibly could in the dress. When she came back down, she was in gray jeans and a black tanktop. "I can breathe again!" she sang.

Carly came down a moment later, in jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a vest. "Yeah, breathing's always good." She took in a huge gulp of air.

"Hey Carly, can I talk to you for a second?" Freddie asked, coming in the door after having gone home and changed. She followed him to the kitchen and ducked behind the counter.

"Sam, stay there," Carly said warningly. "And _don't listen._" She turned. "What is it?" she whispered.

"I like Sam," I whispered back.

Her eyes widened. "_Sam?_" she hissed excitedly. "That's great! Go tell her!" He smiled.

"Okay." They stood up, only to find Sam standing there.

"Sam! I told you not to eavesdrop!" Carly whined.

"And you thought I was actually going to listen?" Sam laughed. "You're funny, Carls."

"What'd you hear?" Freddie asked.

"Just that Fredbag has a little crush on me," she said in a fake flirty tone.

"Like you don't," Carly burst out.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "Dude! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I'm sorry! It just came out!" stammered Carly.

Freddie turned to Sam, eyebrows raised. "So…"

Sam glared at him. "Yeah, Freddifer, I like you. Don't get your anti-bacterial underpants in a twist."

For the second time that day, he kissed her. "Everything I said in that last scene? Every word of it was true. I like _you_, Sam, not Carly."

"Aww!" Carly cooed.

They ignored her. "Alright," Sam said.

History had an odd habit of repeating itself. And they were glad it did.

**Aww, this story's over. I didn't actually plan for that, but that's how it happened. I might write an epilogue, I might not; I'm not sure yet. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story—I'd put the list, but this author's note is so long…**

**Okay, you have no idea how much historical research I did for this. So…much…reading…Not that I'm complaining. XD (I read two of those "Dear America Diaries": **_**When Will This Cruel War Be Over?, The Civil War Diary of Emma Simpson,**_** and I haven't quite finished **_**James Edward Pease, The Journal of a Civil War Union Soldier.**_** I've also started **_**North and South**_** on my mom's suggestion, a book she loves.)**

**Also—this is just in case, so I don't get in trouble with or offend anybody—views of slavery, especially Sam's, and words like 'nigger' or 'negro' are **_**just for this!**_** Not mine! Okay, just wanted to make that clear, because I think it might be illegal to talk like that now, since nobody can say anything anymore without having to worry about it "**_**offending someone.**_**" And better safe than sorry, right?**

**As for Freddie joining the North and Gibby the South, I just thought it would fit their characters. Freddie would be the one to question it, whether it was right; Gibby would just fight for his home; Carly would sympathize with the North, and be kind to her slaves; and Sam, like Ashton Main in **_**North and South**_**, would be…Sam, and love it. (I mean, people doing work for her for nothing? She'd be all over that!)**

**If you're interesting in seeing almost exactly what I pictured when I wrote the thing where Sam tells Freddie "Be careful," watch this (no spaces): http:/ www. Youtube . com /watch ?v= NbUZDMVY2s8 . It's from **_**Nikita**_**—Alex & Thom.**

**There'll be some sort of prize for anyone who can guess where I got Carly's character's name, Katerina Petrova, from. I don't know what, you tell me, I guess.**

**The dresses Sam and Carly wear, as well as Freddie and Gibby's uniforms and regular clothes, are going to be posted on my profile after I publish this.**

**Wow, long author's note. I'll go before it turns into its own novel.**


	6. Epilogue: Viewer Discretion Advised

**Epilogue: Viewer Discretion Advised**

"Alright, class, time for_ vid-e-os_!" Mr. Kane announced excitedly. "Sam, Freddie, you guys are up first!"

"Carly and Gibby are coming in a minute to see the finished movie with us," Freddie said as he pulled the disc out from his backpack. At that moment they burst into the room. "We're here!" Carly yelled at the same time Gibby yelled, "_Gibby!_"

Freddie popped the disc into Mr. Kane's laptop, which was hooked up to the SmartBoard. When it loaded, he paused it and turned. "Our movie is titled _All's Fair in Love and War_," he said. "There are really only four characters—I play Frederick, Sam is Samantha, Carly is Katerina, and Gibby is Henry." He pressed Play and sat down next to Sam, taking her hand in his and giving her a small smile. She smiled back, laughing a little.

The first scene began. In the next scene, when Sam told Freddie to be careful, it had actually zoomed in close on their faces. "That's cool," she whispered to him. "I still don't know where that came from."

"Haha, Carly and Gibby," she snickered next. "The best part is that I think she really _does_ like him."

"Probably," Freddie whispered back.

She laughed aloud with the rest of the kids when the soldier in the cot yelled at Freddie. "Where was I when you filmed that?" she asked.

"Eating ham," Freddie answered without hesitation. He'd kept track of what she was doing throughout the entire thing, during the scenes she wasn't in.

_"I love you, Samantha,"_ said on-screen Freddie.

"Funny to think I'm actually saying that to you, too," he muttered to her out of the corner of his mouth.

The video faded to black, ending with Sam and Freddie's kiss, and the words _The End_ flashed across the screen.

"Wow," Mr. Kane said incredulously. "That was amazing. A plus, you two. Congratulations."

They shared a smile one more time, and when nobody was looking, he gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you," he said again.

She leaned her head on his arm, and got herself comfortable to watch the next project, that of Toby Cavanaugh and Emily Fields. "Love you too, nub," she responded affectionately.

* * *

**A/N: **And that is the official end. Now I _will_ put the people who** reviewed,** _favorited,_ or alerted:

**popcornchicken96****, **_**InsaneBlueberry**_**, Mardelzor, **_**Mystapleza**_**, ****Mari13ssa****, **_**icecoffee18**_**, Beautiful Belle, **_**veeheart914**_**, **_**hannahpie45**_**, Polkadot Queen95, Fann, **_**Kpfan72491**_**, **_**Helga4ever**_**, ****ThePenIsMighty****, Nishant, **_**Geekquality**_**, ****DeadlyRedAlice****, **_ajmac, Christie.x, HugsandBugsSmileyFace, __Jasper K__, mirage888, Seddie star, silvershark94, TheFifthCharmedOne, __tokokizora__, _angelkitty104, Colizuma, CryingxInside, DoctorDozen, Kitsune Shinigami99, LadyArtemis101, OhSoIris, PhoebeTiger, yyy1312

**Thank you guys so much. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. I'll miss this story, I love the Civil War. But I've got a few more I'm thinking of—what do you think of this: **

**The iCarly characters are living during or just before World War I. Sam dresses up as a boy and joins the crew of some sort of ship, where she meets Carly, who soon becomes her best friend, and Carly's brother Spencer. But she also meets Freddie, who she begins to develop a crush on…something she can't have, knowing they can never be together, especially since he thinks she's a boy.**

**It's kind of based off of the book **_**Leviathan**_** by Scott Westerfeld, while I guess kind of drawing ideas from the movie **_**She's the Man**_** (with Amanda Bynes), and Shakespeare's **_**Twelfth Night**_** (which I've never actually read). But mostly Leviathan, since that takes place in alternate-history World War I. Amazing book. What do you think?**

**Also, the names at the end—Toby Cavanaugh and Emily Fields—are from Pretty Little Liars, which I'm totally re-obsessed with since it came back on Monday and I'm reading the books now.**

**Remember, in the first chapter, I said the teacher Mr. Kane was based off my Social Studies teacher Mr. Kane, but the one in my story was kind of boring? Well, in this one, I tried to make him more like the _real_ Mr. Kane, who's awesome.**


End file.
